The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to conveyor belts and modules with skewed airflow passages.
Fruits, vegetables, and other food products to be frozen are transported through freezer chambers by conveyor belts. Pressurized, chilled air is forced through passages in the conveyor belt and into the conveyed product bed. The products freeze during their dwell time in the freezer. Conventional conveyor belts have passages that direct the chilled air perpendicular to the plane of the belt, e.g., vertically on a horizontal belt run. Because all or almost all the chilled air flows through the belt in the same direction with little agitation, the products are not consistently uniformly frozen.